


Savior

by CrystalMoonlightI



Series: Fire Emblem: Legends of Fate - Promise [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Friendship, Life Debt, Male-Female Friendship, Moving On, Mozu - Freeform, Personal Growth, Possible Romance, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, Promises, Small Towns, Swordplay, Village life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Mozu always believed her small town life was boring. That was until one day, when a red robed stranger arrived and collapsed at her feet, bloodied and injured. What can a simple village girl and a swordsman learn from each other, especially when they live such different lives? Can they form a lasting bond? (A short prequel story set before the events of Promise.)





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT – As the summary suggests, this is a companion story and a short prequel of sorts to my main Fire Emblem story called Promise. I'd strongly recommend you read the main story before this one. It will give you some extra character background.
> 
> On that note, if you're already a reader of Promise, welcome! I'm releasing this story on a trial basis. Let me know if you'd like to see more or not, because I'm more than happy to divide my attention between the main story and this one if you're interested. Now then, let's begin!

Life held a simple tone in light of the same old routines day in and day out. Wake up with the rising sun, work the fields and do the chores, and go back to sleep when the moon graced the sky with its presence. It was the way of things within such a quaint village on the Nohrian boarder. Such a thing was quite alright, though. A good, wholesome life brought with it a sense of contentedness. As long as there was food on the table and a place to shelter from the rain, everything was just fine.

There was no war here, no hatred, and most importantly, none of the strife that was so common between the lords and the kings was important here.

"Mozu… c'mon inside now darlin'. The stew's nice and hot!"

Mother's call beckoned. Putting down the stack of wheat and looking out to the sunset in the softly glowing orange sky, the simple farmer's daughter counted her blessings and smiled.

"Dang it's been a busy one today. Time I got me something to eat and took a rest. I wonder if the village elder needs some help with the cattle tomorrow."

Taking a leisurely walk through the wide fields, Mozu folded her arms behind her back, "Coming momma! I'll be with you in just a second."

A light gust of wind swept through the valley, whistling across the trees with a soothing peacefulness to it. No sense in keeping mother waiting – the food would get cold if she hung around enjoying the weather too much longer.

Yet a distant sound, almost so far off it missed her ears, caused the simple village girl to pause. There wasn't supposed to be anyone out here, not at this time in the evening, anyway. Everyone else had gone back to their homes hours ago.

***RustleRustle***

There it was again – the same faint but unmistakable sound. Was it perhaps a stray dog looking for a place to call home for the night?

Spinning around on her heels, curiosity getting the better of her, Mozu flicked back the rogue strand of hair blocking her vision and gazed outward to the expanse of the fields. There was no mistaking what she saw – the setting sun wasn't playing tricks in the slightest.

A little ways away, through the tall wheat, came a lone figure, too far off to get a distinct look at their face. Yet one thing was certain, they weren't moving quite right - their body wobbled with every footstep.

Mozu stayed deadly still, taking a deep breath to ease the pressure in her lungs. Was this some kind of trick? A bandit maybe? No, that couldn't be right. Whenever the bandits came this way they'd arrive in droves, swords, axes and torches ablaze. This person, whoever they were, didn't match the usual bandit behaviour.

Unable to stand back any longer, she took slow, careful steps closer, brushing her way through the obscuring plant life. As the distance closed, the shroud surrounding the mysterious individual lifted. A man – bright blond hair with smooth, pained facial features, his eyes of deep, compassionate green dulled by his discomfort.

Mere feet away from the stranger, Mozu held fast, fearful and concerned in equal measure.

His hand rested upon his left side, the majority of his body hidden behind a long red cloak, the stranger shuffled forward, his breaths terse and weak.

"He- Help… me."

Without warning, he topped, hurtling toward the ground with each passing grain of sand within the hourglass.

No, Mozu couldn't let him fall. A quiet yelp of surprise escaping from her delicate lips, she sprang into action, taking the taller man into her arms to keep him upright. He fell limp within her embrace, and most surprisingly, the sight of a red blotch, seeping and wet through his white shirt, gave all the answers needed.

"Blood. He's bleeding…"

There was no time to lose. Holding him steady all the while, the young lady acted on instinct, calling out at the top of her lungs, the amazing strength of her usually quiet voice echoing for what seemed like miles.

No answer – not at first. Darn it this wasn't good. This fellow was losing so much blood. If he didn't get help right now he was gonna bleed out right here – no doubt about it.

"MOMMA! Come quickly! I need your help!"

It didn't take long for voices to sound – shouts bouncing back and forth between the houses as the local church bell rang out in alarm across the whole village. Thank goodness. They'd heard her.

Looking downward, fearful for the future of the tall, red-clad stranger, Mozu leaned closer, uncaring of his lifeblood staining her garments.

"It's okay, mister," she whispered softly, trying to provide as much comfort as she could. "Be strong and hang in here, ya hear? Help's on the way."

* * *

Passing hours felt like days right about now. Having called over the local healer, mother helping along the way, Mozu looked over the bandaged man, shitless and toned as he lay sprawled atop their spare mattress. His chest rose and fell gently – a sure sign that he was at least alive – in a deep sleep but alive.

"Hey momma," Mozu moved away from his bedside, looking to her kind, beloved matriarch for support. "Where'd you reackon he came from? I ain't never seen a long red coat like that before, and he was carrying daggers and a sword."

Moving to sit beside her daughter from the fireplace, the kindly lady, pulling back her long brown hair into a bun, reached out for the nameless man's coat of bright rouge – holding it carefully and looking it over with deep, thoughtful eyes.

"I don't righty know dear, but take a look at this over here. There's a marking of some kind stitched into the arm of the fabric."

Leaning over, Mozu squinted her eyes a little so she could take in the finer details. What a strange design. A wide, regal emblem in the shape of a lantern, awash with the waves of the raging sea behind it.

"You think it's an army marking of some kind? It don't look like nothin' those Nohr soldiers have across their armor."

Momma shook her head, smiling sweetly at the suggestion before she set the coat back down. "Why'd a soldier come all the way out here alone, dearie? You might be overthinking it just a little."

Standing up, she patted her little girl on the forehead, looking off to the staircase after gifting her with the most gentle of hugs. "Best we can do for him right now is make sure he's well rested. Speaking of that… I'm gonna get me some sleep, kay?"

"Okay momma," Mozu nodded, "Sleep tight and rest easy. I'll take care of our guest until morning."

"I know you will hon… I know you will."

* * *

Left alone as mother made her way, carefully as usual, up the stairs, Mozu breathed a quiet sigh – talk about tension this evening. This kind of thing never happened round here.

Eyes cast toward the moon in deep thought, she pondered. "I wonder where he came from. Makes me think about what life's like outside our little village."

It was a simple thought – an honest curiosity to say the least. The idea of seeing more of the world brought with it a flare of passion to the heart, but at the same time, it was more than a little scary, too. After all, taking care of the fields was comforting in its own way.

The sight of the sleeping man made that all the more apparent. He hadn't spoken a word aside his painful plea for help, and yet the fact he was here brought so many questions along with it. Why'd he come here of all places? What was his life like before this?

Despite the fear of the uncertain, a tiny part of her needed to know. With that in mind, Mozu moved to sit herself at his bedside again, taking off her scarf and looking at him in detail.

"I can only imagine what life's like for you."

The sight of his weapons, propped up against the chair behind caused something of a nervous twinge in her chest. Weapons, shined and sharpened, not to mention one of the daggers gave of such a quirky glow against the moon's light.

"Whoever you are… I hope y-"

A shallow cry of discomfort broke through the silence – the man's brows knitting, face turning in disapproval. Slowly, his breathing increased, a rhythm forming amidst the quiet of the room. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his eyes with their strangely warming glow of green, fluttered open.

His first response was to suck in air, staring, tiny as pinpricks toward the ceiling. Panicked and frantic, the nameless gentleman reached for his bandaged side, sight darting back toward Mozu as though his world were awash with chaos.

"Easy," the village girl reached out to him, the softness of her hand upon his forehead apparently enough to calm his strife. "You're okay…. You're safe…."

"Where-"

Pausing, abrupt and shaky still, he took a deep breath, continuing with a hint of calmness. "Where am I? Last I remember I was on the road and-"

Mozu tried her best to keep his worries at bay, moving her hand away, finally realizing just how long she'd been holding it there.

"You're in a little village on the Nohrian boarder. There ain't nothing here but simple farmers. I saw you staggering through the field and brought you inside... The apothecary bandaged you up… said you'd been stabbed."

"I remember-"

Yet before he could speak a moment longer, Mozu gave a polite show of the hand to bring silence, needing to know the most important thing of all before their conversation continued.

"You got a name, mister? I can't really talk to you without a name, now can I? Not often we get your kind round here ya see, carrying swords and expensive red coats."

Did her question not register? The green-eyed mystery man sat upright, staring as though confused. Eventually though he nodded, his lips curving into something of an upward showing of understanding.

"Sirus," he spoke softly, eying the flickering fire at his bedside before looking the girl in the eye, "My name is Sirus Merantz… and I find myself at odds with this situation. What might your name be, milady?"

Milady? How highfalutin and fancy. The way he spoke, so smooth and assured, and yet so polite – he sounded like one of those highborn sorts. So sudden in fact was his use of words, that it brought a subtle redness to the cheeks, a rising heat.

"Milady," Mozu repeated in a quiet squeak, looking away for a moment to collect herself. "I ain't really a lady, sir… just a simple girl from this here town…. Mozume's my full name… but you can call me Mozu… most do round these parts."

"Mozu," Sirus nodded, his expression showing a hint of gratitude. "Well Miss Mozu… I thank you for helping me in my time of need. I surely would've met my end if you hadn't come to my aid."

So many questions remained unanswered – from his flowery way of speech, to his clothes, to gosh darn anything else. Curious, Mozu pushed her nervy jitters aside and continued.

"You're quite welcome there, sir. I know it may be sudden… but in return I'd like to know how you came to be here."

She looked to the sight of his weapons again, Sirus too getting her inquisitiveness and joining her in a shared gaze of sorts. "Those weapons you got there look awful expensive… and your coat- robe… whatever it might be. It's got me wondering…. Are you a soldier?"

No answer – Sirus remained silent, breaking his eye contact and looking down toward his open palms with a wide stare.

"That is correct… yes. Well, in a manner of speaking. I was a royal guard serving the king of Nestra… but I had to leave in a hurry…"

So, he was a member of the army after all – she had it right.

"Nestra?" Mozu asked, almost at a whisper as she tried hard to figure it out. "I can't say I've heard of that place before. Is it near here?"

Shaking his head, looking as though he were lost in deep thought, the young man sighed deeply. "About a week on foot. The coastal kingdom of Nestra shares its border with Nohr too… but there was an incident. Such a thing isn't important right now, however."

It didn't seem that he wanted to talk about it much. Easing back, wanting to be respectful, Mozu left well alone for now, instead deciding to focus on something else.

"Mind if I ask how you got hurt? Our healer had quite the time patching you up… said it was real lucky none of your insides were hit."

"Escaping Nohrian soldiers on the road just north of here," Sirus answered, his eyes of green shining low against the light of the moon. "Truth be told… I'm on a quest of sorts…. I have to get to the Boarder Wall. In fact… I really shouldn't be sitting down like this."

Breathing hard, the Nestran warrior, reckless and hasty, swung his legs over the side of the bed. All Mozu could do was watch as his face twisted in agony, a sharp, painful snarl slipping from his lips.

"Gods be damned."

No doubt he'd hurt himself carrying on like that. "Easy," Mozu called out, moving in to offer a hand in guiding him back to the mattress. "Your wounds are still raw. Start moving around too much and you'll be even worse off."

Sirus stalled in thought, eventually relenting, sitting upright but still. "You'll have to forgive me. I simply cannot stay here for too long… not when I must find somebody of utmost importance."

There was something about his expression – no, beyond that. It was almost as if there was a fire burning deep inside him for some reason, a determination beyond the likes of which Mozu had ever seen from the people of the village.

It wasn't her place to question it, she knew that, but the least she could do was try to provide a little comfort. "Well," she spoke up, honest if not the slightest bit stern. "You ain't going anywhere until your injuries bind a little… so you'll be here at least a couple of days."

"I was afraid you would say something such as that. Very well…."

Seeing sense at last, Sirus gave a deep exhale of defeat, shaking his head. Moments ticked on in silence, at least until he refocused his attention, looking around the house and back.

"Mozu," his voice was gentle, welcoming, and far less hurried than in the moments prior. "May I be so kind to at least know something about my saviour? After all… as I said before… if it weren't for you I would've bled out with little chance of survival."

He wanted to know about her? What was there to say? This little village had been her whole life! What could a simple young woman, barely upon her eighteenth year, have to offer a royal guard when it came to wisdom?

Delicate, pale cheeks ablaze yet again, Mozu stammered, looking away shyly. "Y- You want to know about me? I don't think there's anything you'd find interesting. I'm plain old Mozu… I work the fields here… tend the animals… help the other villagers. My life's plain… always has been."

Sirus looked interested – listening intently. "I don't think so…. Well, what I mean is…. I get this feeling you're a curious individual. I see it in your eyes. Everyday villager or not, you were asking me plenty of questions, and you've barely taken your eyes of my sword since I woke up."

Would Sirus be angry if she were honest with him? After all, she didn't want to offend, especially since he was of a higher place in life than she. What right did she have?

No – Mozu shook the negativity away. "If I'm being honest sir… it's because you come from a place hundreds of miles away from the life I know. You're one of those big city folk… you carry weapons, and there's that big ol' bag of money in the pocket of your coat."

Unable to stop her admission, ignoring her better judgement out of being frank, she spoke from the heart. "There's always been a part of me that's wondered what life might be like outside this place…. Lived here all my life but… between you and me… I think I'd be too scared to leave."

"An inquisitive mind," Sirus smiled at that. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to know more and see more… but right now, especially during these times of war and uncertainty…."

It was right then and there that his expression darkened, and for the first time since waking up he looked to be sad, distant even. "Don't take the things you have for granted…. Mozu… if the chance to leave this home of yours ever comes… take it, but until then… treasure every moment."

That sounded like some good, honest advice from within. "I'll do just that... like I do every day. It ain't the easiest life here when Winter rolls around... but I sure am thankful for it when all's said and done."

A yawn slipped out as Sirus took his time looking into the fire again. He didn't break away from the relaxing orange glow for even a second, fixated upon every crackle, each tiny ember.

"I must admit," he began, hands clasped together in something of a silent prayer. "I shall certainly give thanks of my own to the goddess this evening…. Such a turn of good fortune has shown me something very important."

The connection of their eyes, green meeting brown again, was so sudden it caused Mozu to hide away. Something about his presence held sway she could not explain with words. Was it his confidence, perhaps?

"W-what's important, if you don't mind me asking, of course? I don't see how being here in this little house could do so much to help."

"It has," Sirus clarified, closing his eyes for a moment before connecting with her again.

"Being given a chance like this, especially after coming from such a dark, terrible place and spending weeks on secluded pathways…. It has shown me that there are still good, compassionate people in the world when you need them most."

Such high praise really was too much. Warmth consuming her, overwhelmed by kindness, Mozu could do little more than smile, her dainty fingers held close to her chest. "T-thank you…."

"However long I'm here, Miss Mozu… I'll be sure to take the time to appreciate the feeling of tranquillity before embarking on my journey once more. I have a long road ahead… but I'll not lose sight of my goal."

There was one thing above all else that needed to be asked – it would help greatly in feeding the flicker of adventure within. Fearful or not of the wider world, there was still so much to learn.

"So long as you're here… I'd be grateful if you told me more about the place you hail from, Sirus…. It would be nice to know more."

The royal guard pondered for a moment, fingers against his chin. "It would be my distinct please, Mozu. Let us talk more once I'm rested."

Fantastic - he was happy to share a little more when the time was right. "I'd like that…."

There was no doubt Sirus would be on his way again in the coming days, but until then Mozu would take this chance to enjoy the splash of color across the painting of her unchanging life. This village would always be the same, no matter what kings sat on their thrones.

Giving a gentle bow and taking her leave, the young lass made her way up the staircase and down the hall to bed.

Deep down, she couldn't deny one thing, a tiny spark at the very core of her aspirations.

"Maybe one day I'll leave this place. No… don't be silly…. This'll always be my home… here with momma's where I'll stay…."

**To be continued....**

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it – the end of the chapter. Did you enjoy the read so far? Would you like to see more? As always, if you want to leave some feedback then you're more than welcome to do so. keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever it is I'm writing. Thank you for your time!


End file.
